Potter no sabe perder
by Cristy1994
Summary: Vuestras lenguas parecen pelear en vuestras bocas lo que vosotros no sois capaces de combatir en la cama. Pero vuestro último año está a punto de acabar, y sabes que ninguno quiere irse a casa sin probar al otro un poco más a fondo.


**Aviso :** Esta historia participa en el reto "1,2,3 Yo te desafío (a un duelo Pokémon)" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

 **Disclaimer :** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

 **NA :** Fui desafiada por Druida a escribir un **Drarry**. He sufrido mucho, pero logré terminar algo. Espero que sea suficiente :)  
Voldemort no existe en este fic*

* * *

 **Potter no sabe perder.**

* * *

Es el último partido que vas a jugar en ese campo de Quidditch, junto a tus compañeros y amigos de toda la vida… y contra los Gryffindor.

Sí, un último Slytherin-Gryffindor antes de terminar el curso y abandonar Hogwarts para siempre. Sabes que la expectación es enorme, y que de aquello depende que tu reputación se mantenga o caiga en picado. Por eso lo miras un momento mientras el chico negro del micrófono os presenta a las gradas antes de que os den la orden de subiros a vuestras escobas y empezar el partido, porque sabes que él también te mira… de reojo, pero te mira. Y sabes que eso significa que él tampoco está dispuesto a aceptar una derrota en aquel último partido, ni siquiera por ti.

Un leve gesto de la señora Hooch sirve para que todos alcéis el vuelo y os posicionéis en el lugar que os corresponde. Tú y Potter os sostenéis la mirada a ambos lados del campo mientras los capitanes se acercan a la profesora y esperan a que ésta lance la Quaffle.

Se hace el silencio en las gradas mientras la pelota se mantiene en el aire, esperando ser atrapada por uno de los capitanes, y tú levantas la comisura de tus labios al comprobar que Blaise ha sido más rápido.

El juego acaba de empezar, y lo único que puedes ver ahora es la Snitch dorada atravesando el campo de lado a lado. Se mueve tan rápido que tratas de no pestañear para no perderla de vista… pero un borrón rojo y dorado pasa por tu lado, distrayéndote un segundo, deleitándote con su aroma.

Te pones en marcha y lo sigues. Sientes el viento golpeando violentamente tu rostro, pero eso no te detiene.  
Sabes que si estiraras la mano podrías tocar las ramas de la cola de su escoba, pero él vuela con tal decisión que no eres capaz de ir más allá.

Pero, de repente, una Bludger pasa por su izquierda rozándole el cabello, y eso hace que pare en seco. Aprovechas la ocasión para adelantarlo por la derecha, sin dejar de mirar fijamente al pequeño objeto dorado que vuela sin rumbo alguno por el campo de Quidditch.

Asciendes, desciendes. Haces giros imposibles mientras escuchas los gritos enfadados en las gradas por alguna que otra falta, así como los gritos eufóricos de los simpatizantes del equipo que acaba de marcar un tanto. No sabes si ha sido tu casa, pero tampoco te molestas en comprobarlo… porque tienes que alcanzarla, porque atrapar la Snitch supondría alzarte con la victoria… pero te enfadas, porque aquella cosa del demonio parece burlarse de ti

Sientes entonces cómo alguien te pega un empujón en el hombro, desplazándote hacia un lado.  
Lo miras un segundo, y frunces el ceño al instante. Ambos sabéis jugar sucio, pero no esperabas que él fuera a intentarlo aquel día.

Por eso tú haces lo mismo. Chocas contra él, y lo haces con más fuerza. Potter no tarda en tratar de repetir la jugarreta, pero tú ya estás preparado y haces presión para no perder el control de tu escoba.  
Los dos voláis juntos, hombro con hombro y con un único objetivo.

Está ahí. Cada vez más cerca. Puedes verla a la perfección.

Pero sólo uno puede atraparla. Y no piensas regalársela sólo porque os hayáis estado viendo esporádicamente.  
Él tampoco parece dispuesto a dejarte ganar.

Sabes muy bien que necesitas echar mano de la estrategia, tienes que pensar algo rápido.  
Él ya ha estirado el brazo, y parece acariciar a la pequeña con la yema de los dedos.

Sonríes. Casi lo ha conseguido.

Tú giras la cabeza y lo miras, aunque sabes que perder de vista a la Snitch a esas alturas es una locura. Pero consigues lo que querías: su atención.

Y le guiñas un ojo, y eso parece provocarle una especie de parálisis mental. Potter cortocircuita una milésima de segundo, lo justo para que tú extiendas el brazo y la aprisiones entre tus dedos.

La tienes, e inmediatamente después alguien pita el final del partido.

Tú le dedicas una última mirada antes de ser arrollado por tu equipo, cuyo entusiasmo y exaltación se unen al de parte de las gradas, que empiezan a ovacionar tu nombre a voz en grito.

Una vez con los pies en el suelo, dejas que tus compañeros te lleven en volandas al vestuario, porque eres el que los ha llevado a la victoria, el que ha posicionado su casa en lo más alto, el campeón.  
Y te gusta la atención que estás recibiendo, y los golpecitos en la espalda, y las sonrisas de las chicas de las gradas, que anhelan que les dediques un segundo de tu tiempo… pero para cuando has terminado de asearte, tú sólo piensas en una persona.

Por eso haces acopio de tus dotes de escapista y te escabulles de allí sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Ya no queda nadie fuera, pero caminas sigilosamente en dirección a los vestuarios de los Gryffindor y echas un leve vistazo a su interior. Sonríes al verlos a todos sentados en los bancos, cabizbajos y en silencio, pero la sonrisa desaparece cuando no ves a Potter. Entonces aguzas el oído y escuchas cómo corre el agua en la habitación contigua.

Sujetas firmemente tu varita mientras la agitas muy fuerte una sola vez, apuntando al interior, y corres a ocultarte detrás de un árbol.  
Enseguida escuchas los gritos del equipo contrario, y casi puedes imaginarlos saliendo de allí a trompicones, confundidos y desorientados.

Por un momento tienes miedo de ser descubierto, pero luego recuerdas que tus días en el castillo están contados.

Así que aprovechas que la oscuridad que has creado ha empezado a mezclarse con el aire de fuera y te cuelas dentro de sus vestuarios sin que nadie se percate de nada.

Sin embargo, una vez dentro tú tampoco ves nada, y tienes que usar Lumos para guiarte por la habitación y evitar tropezarte con algo.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —lo escuchas decir.

Pero enseguida apareces por la puerta, respondiendo a su pregunta.  
Y él parece quedarse sin habla, pero tú también.

Porque está desnudo. Desnudo y empapado.

Lo miras de arriba abajo y te pasas la lengua por los labios, mojándolos también… porque su esbelto y tonificado cuerpo excita tus sentidos.

Él traga saliva y da un paso atrás. Es entonces cuando te das cuenta de que tus piernas han empezado a caminar en su dirección.  
Lo miras fijamente a los ojos mientras te acercas, y él te sostiene la mirada con intensidad.  
Atraviesas el chorro de agua, pero no te importa mojar tu ropa, porque ya casi puedes sentirlo… pero él da otro paso atrás.

Sin embargo, tú sonríes. Y lo haces por sabes que la pared casi le roza el torso. Y lo haces porque sabes que él también lo sabe.

Te abalanzas sobre él, salvando el poco espacio que quedaba entre vosotros. Vuestros cuerpos chocan, y empiezas a sentir dos corazones latiendo estrepitosamente en tu pecho, uno a cada lado.

Le agarras el rostro con fuerza y lo observas con delicadeza. Es guapo, el condenado. Y que trate de oponerte resistencia lo hace mucho más excitante.  
Acercas tus labios a su oído y susurras:

—Espero que esto no cambie nada entre nosotros.

Pero tus palabras sólo le recuerdan que acaba de perder el último partido, y eso le hace enfurecer.

Se libra de tus aprisionadores dedos con un movimiento brusco y arruga la nariz a la vez que aprieta fuertemente los labios.

Pero tú vuelves a agarrar su rostro, esta vez con más firmeza.  
Las gotas de agua resbalan por su cabello negro, frente a sus ojos, pero eso no le complica la tarea de seguir dedicándote una mirada envenenada.

Tú vuelves a pasarte la lengua por los labios antes de acercarte a él y deslizarla por los suyos, gruesos, cálidos… y él parece olvidar su irritación y enfado contigo, y lo sabes porque entreabre la boca, dándote paso al interior.

Y le besas. Y lo haces con violencia. Y vuestras lenguas parecen pelear en vuestras bocas lo que vosotros no sois capaces de combatir en la cama. Pero vuestro último año está a punto de acabar, y sabes que ninguno quiere irse a casa sin probar al otro un poco más a fondo.

Por eso vuelves a sonreír cuando él parece pedir una tregua y, con voz entrecortada, te pide entre susurros que vayas a verlo aquella noche. Tus labios, rojos de excitación y deseosos de dar el siguiente paso, se acercan de nuevo a su oído.

—La revancha se juega en el campo de los vencedores —susurras.

Y vuelves a guiñarle un ojo antes de darle la espalda y salir por la puerta. Porque dos cuerpos se sienten mejor en la oscuridad, y la que tú habías creado ya hacía un rato que se había evaporado.


End file.
